Thompson
M1A1 Thompson (popularnie: Tommy Gun) – amerykański pistolet maszynowy, występujący w każdej części Call of Duty z fabułą osadzoną w czasie II wojny światowej oraz w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive Kampania Thompson jest zazwyczaj bronią startową w kampanii amerykańskiej (na podobnej zasadzie w kampanii radzieckiej taką bronią jest PPSz-41). Wersje z wersji podstawowej i UO, mimo niezmienionego wyglądu, różnią się statystykami - w dodatku broń zadaje tylko 1/3 obrażeń wersji z "podstawki", przez co zabicie przeciwnika jednym pociskiem jest problematyczne. Mimo wszystko, Thompson w obu grach to pistolet maszynowy o dużej pojemności oraz dużych obrażeniach, a także małym odrzucie. Amunicja topnieje w szybkim tempie, a czasem trudno ją znaleźć (jednakże, nadal częściej niż do karabinu M1A1 czy BAR) więc warto szukać alternatywy w postaci MP40, które jest bardzo zbliżone w statystykach do "Tommy Guna". Posiada przełącznik ognia - automatyczny/półautomatyczny. Multiplayer Jest to jedna z najpopularniejszych broni w multiplayerze, pozwalająca zdjąć przeciwnika dwoma strzałami w podstawowej wersji gry. Staje się to jednak problematyczne w rozszerzeniu, gdzie obrażenia spadają wraz z zasięgiem. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Występuje często jako broń startowa i znaleziona od zmarłych Amerykanów. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 Kampania Thompson pojawiający się w Call of Duty 2 to nadal jedna z powszechniej używanej broni przez aliantów. W przeciwieństwie do wersji z pierwszej części gry, w magazynku ma o 10 pocisków mniej (co jest bardziej wierne historii), przez co wymusza częstsze przeładowania. W walce na krótki dystans potrafi zabić jednym strzałem, jednakże na dużym jest bezużyteczny. Jest to ulubiona broń sierż. Randalla – w czasie całej gry nie używa żadnej innej. Multiplayer Thompson, w porównaniu do swojego poprzednika z Call of Duty/United Offensive, stał się mocno nieefektywny - wraz z zwiększającym się zasięgiem spadają obrażenia, a pojemność magazynka wynosi tylko 20 naboi. Każdy inny dostępny PM (M3 Grease Gun, MP40, Sten) ma lepsze statystyki, przede wszystkim - większy magazynek (32) Mimo tych wad, można go często spotkać w multiplayerze. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 Pojawia się w każdej misji amerykańskiej, lecz całkiem trudno zdobyć amunicję do niego, więc w niektórych sytuacjach warto go zastąpić MP40. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania W World at War, przeciwnie do poprzednich odsłon cyklu, Thompson nigdy nie jest bronią startową. Co więcej, występuje bardzo rzadko - poza znalezieniem kilku przy poległych marines w trakcie kampanii na Pacyfiku, znajduje się on w chatce, gdzie Japończycy wykonują egzekucję na jeńcu w misji "Semper Fi" (dwie sztuki), a kolejny (i ostatni) znajduje się przy zrzucie zapasów w ostatniej misji amerykańskiej. O wiele łatwiej jest znaleźć np. Typ 100, Karabin M1A1 czy M1 Garand. Thompson to ulubiona broń kaprala/sierżanta Roebucka i używa jej w każdej misji poza misją trzecią, gdzie korzysta z karabinu BAR. Podczas misji "Spalić ich" w trybie kooperacji, "Tommy Gun" jest broń startową drugiego gracza, gdy pierwszy posiada miotacz płomieni. Tryb dla wielu graczy Thompson to pierwszy dostępny pistolet maszynowy; może zostać wyposażony w tłumik, celownik oraz powiększony magazynek. Posiada mały odrzut, duże obrażenia, wysoką szybkostrzelność oraz mały magazynek. Ostatnia z tych cech jest główną wadą tej broni, jednak może ona zostać zmarginalizowana przez użycie bębenkowego magazynku (kosztem czasu przeładowania). Co ciekawe, Thompson posiada taką sam moc penetracji jak karabiny (średnią), czyli lepszą niż pozostałe pistolety maszynowe (mała). Patrząc od strony statystyk, Tommy Gun jest identyczny jak Typ 100, tyle, że ten drugi posiada większy magazynek i mniejszą penetrację pocisku, co często waży na wyborze spośród pistoletów maszynowych. Tak więc Thompson to broń bardzo dobra, z dużymi obrażeniami, w sam raz na początek. Ze względu na swoje parametry jest dość często spotykana. Tryb Zombie Thompson jest to zdobycia poprzez wylosowanie jej w skrzynce losującej albo do kupienia jako broń ze ściany za 1200 punktów. W pierwszych 10 rundach jest to broń wysoce skuteczna w walce z zombie, jednak potem zaczyna cierpieć z powodu małego magazynka. Po ulepszeniu nosi nazwę Gibs-O-Matic. Ulepszenie zwiększa pojemność magazynka i obrażenia, a ponadto gracz ma 50 więcej nabojów w zapasie. Ze względu na solidne parametry i możliwość dokupienia amunicji jest wysoce skuteczna w walce z zombie nawet do 20 rundy. Thompson a Gibs-O-Matic Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Call of Duty: Black Ops Broń pojawia się jedynie w trybie Zombie z klasycznych map z DLC Rezurrection. Pod względem parametrów nie różni się od wersji z World at War Ciekawostki Ogólne *M1927 pojawiajacy się w Call of Duty: Black Ops II jest wersją Thompsona z domyślnym magazynkiem bębnowym i przednim uchwytem. *Thompson w Call of Duty ma 30 naboi w magazynku, a w innych częściach tylko 20. Przyczyniły się do tego dwie rzeczy - chęć balansu rozgrywki oraz fakt, że magazynek o pojemności 20 nabojów był częściej spotykany. Call of Duty: World at War * W kampanii World at War broń ta pojawia się rzadziej niż Typ 100, co nie jest do końca zgodne z prawdą historyczną. * Z perspektywy trzeciej osoby magazynek bębnowy zamontowany na tej broni wygląda tak samo, jak ten o pojemności 20 nabojów. * W Nacht der Untoten podpisane jest, że broń kosztuje 1500 punktów, chociaż jest to tak naprawdę 1200. en:Thompson (weapon) Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia